Crystal Song
by Black Ice Drake
Summary: Short story about little harry Warning Death


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Of men and magic Ch1

Nine year old Harry Potter was out looking for his father they were visiting Hogwarts today so James could talk to Albus. So Harry is wondering the halls trying to remember where Long beard's office was at. He passes the gargoyle guard and it moves opening the stair way up to the Headmaster's office. He slowly ascends the stares and comes to a stop at the large wooden door. He knows he is not supposed to listen to adult's privet talks his mum had already yelled at him many times for it. He was about to walk away but he heard his name being said.

"Harry…. Can't take anymore…. burden… wish he… never born…. Wish… just die." Now any adult would have waited to hear the rest and confront James on what he said but Harry being a nine year old boy took it to heart and thought every word was about him. So he ran down the stairs through the halls and out the giant wooden doors straight into the forbidden forest.

_Moments before _**(in the Headmaster's office)**

"Albus I need you to take Harry for about two days. I can't take anymore work load so I am going to try and finish it off in the next two days. Unfortunately Lily is also busy and everyone ells is also. I won't burden harry with having to sit at the Ministry." At that both men chuckled "I wish he could come though honestly but Lord Malfoy hangs around too much and I don't want to even chance him being alone with Harry. If he would lay a hand on Harry he would wish he was never born. Merlin sometimes I wish all the death eaters would just die."

Albus sighed "No problem my boy he will be safe here tell you and your lovely wife are done. The Hogwarts staff adores little Harry anyway. Now let's go find the little tyke, shall we go my boy?" they both nodded and James pulled out the map to locate Harry knowing he liked to wonder around. His eyes suddenly went wide and he turned pale "Albus he's not in the castle!" both men ran out of the room and headed towards the entrance and saw the door open "James you head out and begin looking I will gather the staff so we can join the search." James did a point me but it just kept spinning as Albus sent out a call to the staff to meet in the great hall.

_Harry potter __**(the forbidden forest)**_

I ran and I ran my small legs begin to burn and it gets hard to breathe its cold out and raining. Why would daddy say all those things about me doesn't he love me? I reach a break in the trees and see a small pond with a crystal seat that looks like it will fit about two people. I approach it and sit down staring at my reflection in the pond. I see the tears running down m face and land in the pond. I was a good boy right, I always tried to make mum and dad happy I did my chores practiced on my training broom. Where did I go wrong what made daddy hate me so much? I begin to feel the cold more and more I pull my knees against my chest wrapping my arms around then and rest my chin on my knees. I keep staring at myself in the pond my mind blank now all I feel all I know right now is the cold how it makes my body feel so numb. I begin to feel sleepy maybe it was a dream what if I go to sleep and wake up and everything will be back to normal. So I do I close my eyes and let the darkness take me.

Search party (Forbidden Forest)

We searched for what seemed like hours but it was only about thirty minutes and then it happened a loud bang and then moments later a wave of magic the likes of which haven't been felt since Merlin swept through the forest. It knocked us all on our areses we immediately shot up and went straight to where the wave of magic came from deep into the center of the forest. What we found broke many spirits that day little harry sitting on a crystal bench everything in the field was at a standstill. Frozen in crystal holding the moment in time perfectly a pack of five wolves laying around harry in a half circle just like everything they seemed to be made of crystal. Then Harry our little boy was frozen also you could see right through him, sadness etched into his crustal face a single tear laid suspended between him and the rippled crystal water below and another on his cheek.

Wails of pain and grief where heard through the forest not from just the human occupants but all the animals beast and creatures let out a cry of pain and sorrow. Albus looked up to the sky the rain not even daring to disturb this shrine tears falling freely from his face "Magic has saved him magic has taken him may he forever rest in peace with our mother and father." He whispered. James and Lilly where frozen where they stood they could not move the sight before them was both beautiful and horrific all at once. Albus stunned them and levitated them back to the castle the others in tow.

In his heart Albus knew no one will ever know how this transpierced but everyone will always come to the shrine to pay respect to their frozen savior and even those who seek comfort healing and advice will travel from all over the would just to sit next to him, you can hear his voice guide you his arms comfort you and touch heal you. This world will never forget little Harry Potter and all his family had lost.

Fin…

A/N Ok so I hope you like it it's my first crack at writing.


End file.
